


The Anal Queen

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt comes home early from work and catches Hyde in a compromising position, he can't help but make a shocking offer.





	The Anal Queen

            Gackt couldn't believe his eyes as he stepped into his roommate’s room to find out why he hadn't returned his greeting. As expected he was wearing headphones, but that was about the only thing that was predictable. Certainly, he hadn't expected to catch Hyde watching porn, his hand working his length as several unused toys sat on the computer desk. He tried to retreat unnoticed, but the movement must have caught Hyde's attention as he froze, dived to cover himself, his toys and the computer all at the same time and failing to cover anything. Finally, embarrassed beyond words, Hyde pulled a blanket off his bed, covered himself and removed his headphones.

            “Gackt...” He got out in a stammer, his face an adorable shade of red.

            “You told me she was a model.” Gackt commented, he should walk away but he didn't want to, which was enough to make him stay.

            “She is,” Hyde replied, “And a porn star.” It was no secret he fantasied about Megumi Oishi, she was his desktop background on his computer and his phone. He even had a signed picture of her on his desk, though never once had Gackt questioned she was anything but what his friend claimed.

            “There's no need to be embarrassed,” Gackt reassured him, his eyes falling on the video that was still playing to itself. “She is hot.”

            “Why are you even home?” Hyde asked.

            “The club had to close early due to a power cut.” Gackt explained, he normally worked the entire night as a host, so it wasn't Hyde's fault he had been caught off guard. “Some of the guys went out drinking with their clients but I slipped away. None of my favourite were around and Elizabeth was.” Elizabeth of course clearly wasn't her name but it was the name she used when driving Gackt insane with her whining. It was well known by anybody who knew the real Gackt that he despised her.

            “I see.” Hyde replied, his eyes falling back on the video where Megumi was now on hands and knees, a giant cock slipping in and out of her perfect ass.

            “She can really take it well.” Gackt commented, he'd never watched porn with another man before, but something about this woman was enchanting, no wonder Hyde was so into her.

            “They call her the Queen of Anal,” Hyde bragged, as if it was his achievement and not hers. He was still embarrassed but he seemed to have relaxed a little, maybe because it was so obvious Gackt himself was staring at her. “There was an interview where she was describing just how much she loved it, how it felt so good to have anything in her ass. I kind of wanted to try it.”

            “You should have said, I could have helped,” Gackt informed Hyde, shocking his roommate, who would never have seen that offer coming.

            “You would help?” Hyde repeated, each word coming out slowly as it really sunk in what Gackt was saying.

            “I'm bi, you're hot, why wouldn't I?” Gackt asked.

            “You're bi?” Hyde said, he was repeating himself but every word out of Gackt's mouth was more shocking than the last.

            “So, what do you want?” Gackt asked, growing excited by the idea of getting to see his roommate in such an intimate way. It wasn't like he had a crush on Hyde or anything, just his roommate was hot and he didn't object to the idea of having sex with him. Friends with benefits would suit him fine. “Toys? The Magnum? I could just leave?”

            “Is it wrong to say all of them?” Hyde asked, turning his eyes back on Megumi who was moaning like, well like the porn star she was.

            “Is all of them possible?” Gackt asked, picking up one of the smaller toys, checking its quality. “I'm going to take you dropping that blanket as consent to use this on you.”

            The blanket fell, just as Gackt had hoped and slowly, shyly, Hyde removed the clothes he still wore and crawled naked and eager onto his bed. His ass in the air, just waiting for Gackt to play with him. The sight was beyond anything Gackt could imagine and so he grabbed the lube and the remaining toys and followed his roommate, placing everything he didn't need down and coating the toy, about the width of his thumb, with lube. Gently, but determinately, he slipped the vibrating bullet into Hyde's body and turned it on. Only then did he let his lips rest between Hyde's wing tattoos, caressing the other’s body with his tongue as the toy did little more than excite them both, a promise of what was to come.

            Slowly Gackt's mouth moved down Hyde's spine until he reached the lower back and so, with Hyde distracted, he applied a coat of lube to a thin dildo that he thought Hyde could take without problem. Teasing the bullet, he timed his movements, getting the bullet out and dildo in before Hyde had figured out what had happened. Now was his chance to really show his sexual prowess and he expertly moved the toy until it hit Hyde's prostrate. He was moaning now, and so he should be, finally experiencing the joy Megumi pretended to feel on screen. It wasn't that Gackt doubted her claim, but he also knew a woman couldn't enjoy this like a man could, they didn't have a prostrate and wasn't that the whole point? He thought so anyway.

            The last man Gackt had like this, he had teased mercilessly, but this was Hyde, he couldn't call him names and it would be cruel to get him to beg. He was doing him a favour, he had to remember that, but that didn't stop him thinking about the things he wanted to say. Mocking his roommate for being so enthusiastic, though it was Hyde's moaning that had made him so hard.

            “I'm going to go for the big one now,” Gackt warned, “Do you think you need stretching?”

            “No, I'll be fine.” Hyde reassured him, though he was gritting his teeth as the large toy slid into him, his fingers holding onto the sheets with white knuckles.

            “It's OK.” Gackt reassured him, kissing between those wings once more as he gently, slowly, pushed the toy into Hyde, further and further it went until it had been taken in as much as Gackt dared allow. Only then did he slide it slowly out, relieved when the moans returned, letting him know everything was fine. After that it was a simple process of building up speed, alternating angles and making Hyde gasp and moan, collapsed now on the bed, his ass the only thing remaining in the air.

            “Feels good?” Gackt asked, as he left the toy in Hyde, undressed and worked a condom over his length. Something resembling a yes could be heard from within the sheets but then Hyde was watching him cover his length with lube. Want and desire in his eyes, the fear long forgotten in the pleasure.

            “It really is a magnum when hard.” Hyde admitted, all those years he had refused to accept Gackt's claims and yet here he was, facing the evidence, and unable to hold onto his disbelief.

            “Yours is worth bragging about, don't you worry.” Gackt reassured him, once again distracting Hyde as he replaced the toy with his own length, pushing slowly into his roommate, who seemed to swallow him up as if they belonged together like this. After that it was a simple matter of taking his time, extending both their pleasure, as he moved with experienced precision.

            “Oh god!” Hyde moaned. “Harder, take me harder!”

            “Are you sure?” Gackt teased.

            “Do it!” Hyde snapped and unable to tease him, he needed this just as bad, Gackt let go and gave Hyde everything he had to give. His body slamming against Hyde's again and again, both lost in the moment until it took just a few strokes to get Hyde coming against the bedsheets. The sounds alone were enough to send Gackt over the edge to, until he was filling the condom with his own cum.

            “Now, for leaving you alone?” Gackt teased but Hyde was having none of that, pulling Gackt towards him, kissing him hard and eager for more. He had stamina, Gackt loved that in a partner.

            “Who do you love more, Megumi or me?” Gackt teased.

            “That's a decision I really don't want to ever have to make,” Hyde replied with a smile. “But you know, the memory of tonight, she's going to be so much hotter next time I see her because I know how good it feels.”

            “Well it doesn't have to be just tonight,” Gackt promised. “Next video with her in, let me know and we'll watch it together.”

            “You think she's hot too?” Hyde asked.

            “I just want to watch whatever lucky guy is slamming his junk into her ass, so I can copy his moves with you.” Gackt promised and then with a playful smile he picked up the box of condoms as an offer for more. Why wait for the next video, when he had Hyde where he wanted him right now? Friends with benefits, why hadn't he realised this was an option before?


End file.
